The overall objective of the clinical trial will be to ascertain the benefits and risks of a number of treatments that may improve health of postmenopausal women ages 50-79. The treatments to be tested and the specific aim of each treatment are listed as follows: hormone replacement therapy, dietary modification, and calcium plus D.